Pariah Dark's Treasonous Soldier
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you combine Xiaolin dragon warriors, a dangerous legend, and the evil Vlad Plasmius together? It's just one bad problem after another for Danny Phantom...
1. A Little History Lesson

Pariah Dark's Treasonous Soldier

Chapter 1: A Little History Lesson

The scene opens with a strange figure giving orders to what appears to be Pariah Dark's troops. As the strange figure reveals him more, he appears to be in a knight in golden armor.

"Sir" said one of the skeleton soldiers to the knight in golden armor, "would it be too risky to overthrow Pariah?"

"Nonsense" said the Golden Knight, "I the Golden Knight, Pariah Dark's most trusted general shall do the very deed myself. I do not wish to lose any of my loyalists. This overthrow of the Ghost King shall be swift."

As the Golden Knight finished making that statement, the Fright Knight was secretly eavesdropping on the little "speech" by the Golden Knight. He then hurried back to Pariah Dark to warn him about the news.

"Who dares disrupt my meeting?" asked Pariah Dark as he got up from the table where he was having a meeting with his top generals.

"Urgent news my lord" replied the Fright Knight as he bowed down to Pariah Dark, "there's a traitor among us."

"And who might this traitor be?" asked one of the generals at the table.

"A trusted soldier, the Golden Knight" replied the Fright Knight.

Suddenly everyone in the room gasped with such a big surprise.

"The Golden Knight!" cried Pariah Dark, "But he has been one of our most trusted soldiers to fight the ancient ghosts and their armies."

"But he's seeking to overthrow you my lord" said the Fright Knight, "and in any book that's treason."

"Hmm, I see what you mean" said Pariah Dark.

"But what sort of punishment should we bring about with the Golden Knight?" asked the second general.

"I say we split his body up into different parts, send them throughout the globe in the human realm" said another general.

"An excellent punishment suited for such a crime" said Pariah Dark, "I shall make the preparations necessary with my other advisors."

A few hours later, Pariah Dark was in his chambers waiting for the Golden Knight to make his move. The Golden Knight was approaching his chambers and drawing his sword. He knew he had the ability to defeat the Ghost King so that he could be the new Ghost King. As he continued to approach the door to Pariah Dark's chambers, the Fright Knight along with several of Pariah's loyalists appeared in front of the chamber door.

"Redeem yourself and become one of us again" said the Fright Knight, "or you shall suffer the consequences."

"I'll rather fight so that I can become the Ghost King" said the Golden Knight as he began to charge at the Fright Knight and Pariah's loyalists.

Both the Fright and Golden Knights clashed with each other in battle as their swords began to clash. The skeleton soldiers loyal to Pariah came to the Fright Knight's aid, but the Golden Knight managed to destroy the ones that came up close to him. The Golden Knight then managed to slice his way through the chamber door where Pariah Dark was sitting on his throne.

"I see you have come to oust me as Ghost King" said Pariah Dark as he observed the Golden Knight walking forward.

"And what do you propose to do to punish me?" asked the Golden Knight as he made a laugh.

"This" said Pariah Dark as he used his staff and fired a red beam at the Golden Knight.

The Golden Knight could feel his body being torn apart. His arms, body, helmet and other parts such as legs and even his own golden sword were separated. The items of what use to be the Golden Knight's body were placed on the floor as the Fright Knight came in along with some of Pariah's loyalists whom survived the attempted coup were surprised of Pariah Dark's quick victory.

"So what should we do with these items?" asked the Fright Knight.

"Spread these items throughout the human realm" replied Pariah Dark, "I don't care even I do come to conquer that realm I do not wish to see this traitor rise up again. That is your duty my loyal Fright Knight. Prevent those who wish to resurrect this traitor."

"I understand my duty" said the Fright Knight as he bowed to Pariah Dark.

The scene then switches back to where Vlad Masters was sitting at the table with the Fright Knight after the Fright Knight gave his little story to Vlad.

"Impressive story" said Vlad, "just where are those items that were once part of the Golden Knight located?"

"You know, it's been so long even I don't know" replied the Fright Knight.

"Perhaps I need to employ some experts on finding these items for me" said Vlad, "but I myself have looked into the legend of the Ghost Knight already with the aid of my other associates. I have already bought them from various museums across the globe and all I need to do is make sure to paint Daniel as the main culprit of stirring up trouble in Amity Park is by making people think Daniel is the thief."

"So when do these operations start?" asked the Fright Knight.

"They have already just begun" replied Vlad.

Meanwhile, Danny and his friends were visiting the museum on a field trip Mr. Launcer and the rest of the class were on.

"Class" said Mr. Launcer, "I would like to direct you kids to the museum's latest additions by an anonymous donation. It's suppose to be based on some sort of legend, but I hardly pay attention to these."

As Mr. Launcer was about to go further into the subject, Danny picked up his ghost sense and raised his hand for permission to go to the boys restroom.

"Mr. Fenton is there a problem?" asked Mr. Launcer.

"I have to use the restroom" replied Danny.

"Fine" said Mr. Launcer, "I don't want any of the museum's artifacts here to be ruined. Now go."

As Danny went around the corner and went into the boy's restroom, Skulcker appeared and began to scare everybody away from the museum exhibit which featured what appeared to be some sort of golden sword along some golden armor. Skulcker immediately grabbed the suit of golden armor and the golden sword from its display and as he was about to make an exit, he ran right into Danny Phantom.

"Becoming a mere thief" said Danny, "gee Skulcker you have really let yourself go this time."

"Listen welt" said Skulcker, "I'm just framing you."

"With who?" asked Danny.

Suddenly four mysterious figures burst in the room.

"This is yours" said Skulcker as he handed the golden sword and suit of armor to Danny and disappears from the scene.

"Hand over those items immediately or suffer the consequences" demanded the bald kid as he revealed himself to Danny.

"This is who Skulcker is trying to frame me with?" asked Danny to himself, "Should be easy."

"Didn't you just hear my friend over here" said a black-haired slender boy who came out of the clear, "or do we have to show you what we're really made of."

"Yea" said the blond tall boy in the hat, "either you vamos or we'll come case you down."

"And just how are you people going to do that?" asked Danny.

"This!" replied the girl who was with the three boys.

She leaped right toward Danny and before Danny could realize he was on the ground and the two items which Skulcker had thrown to him fell in the girl's hand.

"This plan of people hitting people is taking to a whole new level" smiled Skulcker as he watched the events unfold from a safer distance.

"J-j-just who are you people?" asked Danny as he was trying to recover from the attack.

"We are the Xiaolin dragon warriors in training" replied the bald kid, "and we're here to put an end to your quest to resurrect the Golden Knight."


	2. Clockwork's Intervention

Chapter 2: Clockwork's Intervention

After the attack, Danny slowly began to recover.

"So are you coming in quietly?" asked the bald-head kid.

"I don't think so" replied Danny as he got and started to leave the scene.

"Omi, he's escaping!" shouted the girl.

"I'll stop him" said Omi as he took out some sort of strange item.

Before Danny completely left the scene, Danny glared back and looked at the strange item which was really an orb of some sort.

"You're going to stop me with that?" laughed Danny as he floated back down and was about to go on the floor laughing.

"You dare laugh at what the Shen Gong Wu can really do?" asked the boy wearing the hat.

"I don't know what that is" replied Danny, "but go ahead, hit me with all you got with whatever you have called that item."

"This fellow is kidding right?" asked the thin black-haired boy to Omi.

"It would be a pleasure to show the power of the Shen Gong Wu to this Inviso Bill" replied Omi, "Orb of Tornami ice!"

Suddenly before Danny's eyes he was frozen solid and even Sam, Tucker and Jazz as they looked behind the corner were shocked at what was going on.

"This does not seem to be going very well for him" said Tucker.

"And it looks like it's getting worse" said Sam as she noticed the girl with the three boys had some strange item in her hand.

"Star of Hanabi, fire!" shouted the girl with the strange item at the frozen Danny.

As the ice melted away, Danny slowly recovered only to dodge an attack from the boy wearing the hat with a strange type of glove on his hand.

"Stand still you vermin" said the boy wearing the hat as he was trying to use the Fist of Tebigong against Danny.

"Why don't you get a taste of your own medicine" said Danny as he launched his fist at the boy wearing the hat and manage to knock him toward some display and knocking the items off it.

"Don't worry Clay" said the boy with the black hair as he stepped on the scene and took out a strange sword, "I'll handle this."

"Thanks Raimundo" said Clay as he was slowly recovering from the attack.

"Sword of the Storm!" shouted Raimundo as he pointed the sword at Danny.

Suddenly Danny could feel some wind going by him and it was getting stronger. Danny tried to maintain his balance and then had enough so he decided to use his ghostly wail to counter the wind that was coming toward him.

"Kimiko, I could use a hand over here" said Raimundo as he was trying to maintain balance.

"I'm on it" said Kimiko, "Star of Hanabi!"

Suddenly a beam from the strange star shaped item hit Danny off balance and sending him flying across the room and onto the floor.

"Now we're going to see what this Phantom kid is really made of" said Clay as the rest of the Xiaolin warriors were coming toward Danny.

"Time out!" shouted a familiar voice to Danny.

Time suddenly stopped frozen and Clockwork appeared and placed a time medallion around Danny, his sister and his two friends.

"This should not be" said Clockwork studying the four Xiaolin warriors who were preparing to close in on Danny.

"What should not be?" asked Danny, "And why did you come in to save me?"

"You should really be on their side" replied Clockwork, "I know I am not suppose to meddle with this event, but you were being beaten pretty badly."

"Yea" said Tucker, "just what I was saying."

"Walk with me" said Clockwork to Danny, his sister and his two friends.

"So what are these Xiaolin warriors?" asked Sam.

"And why were they attacking Danny" added Jazz.

"They thought Danny was trying to resurrect the Golden Knight a traitorous soldier of Pariah Dark's army who attempted to overthrow him" said Clockwork.

"What happen to him?" asked Danny.

"For his treasonous attempt to overthrow the ghost king" replied Clockwork, "his body was torn apart, piece by piece well at least with the major pieces and were scattered across the human realm."

"So where are these pieces located?" asked Sam.

"Take this medallion" replied Clockwork as he gave it to Sam, "it would give a yellow golden glow when one of the pieces of the Golden Knight's body is nearby."

"What about this Shen Gong Wu these Xiaolin warriors mention?" asked Jazz.

"These are very powerful magical items which another evil Heylin witch known as Wuya wants these items for herself" replied Clockwork, "I also suspect she knows much about Pariah Dark's traitorous soldier and wishes to use him as her minion to find more of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Explain the Shen Gong Wu to us" said Danny.

"Okay" said Clockwork as he was getting a bit irritated but still in a calm mood, "the Shen Gong Wu are magical and even deadly items. Should they fall into the wrong hands it kind of gets a bit dicey and of course some of these items when formed in the right positions can create a demonic warrior but that story is left for another day."

"Well" said Danny to Clockwork "thanks for saving my life back there."

"Anytime" said Clockwork, "and oh, you might want to change back into your human self."

"No problem" said Danny as he changed back into his human self.

"Good timing" said Clockwork, "time in!"

As Clockwork disappeared through the portal back to his floating tower, the Xiaolin warriors whom thought they had Danny Phantom cornered were shocked to see him gone.

"This is most unsettling" said Omi as he looked around.

"Well" said Clay, "we better get back to the temporary temple to meet with Master Fung."

"I think we might find him at city hall" said Kimiko, "he's talking with the mayor along with some sort of secret government organization about cleansing this Danny Phantom, Inviso Bill or whomever these people call him."

"This can not be" said Skulcker as he was observing the events that were unfolding along with noticing the Xiaolin warriors leaving the scene, "my client promised there would be people hitting people. If Skulcker does not get to see people hitting people, Skulcker will crack!"

Meanwhile not far from Amity Park a strange type of jet was heading toward its destination.

"Jack" said Wuya, "will you hurry up. I want the Golden Knight to be on our side and finding the Shen Gong Wu."

"I'm going as fast as I can" said Jack Spicer as he was piloting the advance jet, "so why are we heading to Amity Park again?"

"As I stated before to find the pieces of the Golden Knight and resurrect him you fool!" replied Wuya.

"Just who is this Inviso Bill?" asked Jack as he looked at some of the old newspapers on the Internet while he was still piloting the jet.

"I don't know" replied Wuya, "some kind of half ghost, half boy."

"Do you think I can add him to my enemy list?" asked Jack.

"I don't care" replied Wuya, "as long as this Inviso Bill doesn't disrupt our plan then everything is peachy."


	3. Infiltration and a Tale of Two Jacks

Chapter 3: Infiltration and a Tale of Two Jacks

After the incident with fighting the Xiaolin warriors and Clockwork's intervention, Danny and his friends quickly hide the time medallions that were given to them by Clockwork and as they made their trek back to Danny's house, Jack who was driving the family RV (i.e. the assault vehicle) came right up toward Danny, Jazz and Danny's two friends.

"What's the rush Mr. Fenton?" asked Tucker to Jack.

"Quick kids" replied Jack, "get in. There are some 'magical' ghost hunters that suggest they can hunt ghosts better than me."

"So where are we going?" asked Danny as he, his sister and his two friends were getting in the RV where Maddie was at the shotgun seat.

"We're heading to city hall" replied Jack as he started the engines and started to rush through traffic.

Meanwhile back at city hall, the four Xiaolin warriors in training finally arrived on the scene and Dojo and Master Fung were waiting for them.

"It's about time you four finally came" said Dojo, "how did your fight with this Inviso Bill or whatever name these people call the Phantom kid?"

"Not so good" said Omi, "one moment we thought we had him cornered."

"And the next" said Raimundo, "he simply just vanished."

"That's strange indeed" said Master Fung, "there must be some sort of meddling going on that's even beyond anyone of us."

"So are you people ready to take down this Danny Phantom?" asked the mayor as he came into the scene with the head of the Guys in White.

"We have been tracking this ghost boy punk for quite awhile" replied the head of the Guys in White, "we have used all sort of anti-ghost technology to fight him."

"And yet every single time we seem to fail" said the mayor, "that is why an anonymous source has told us you people will be able to do the job."

"Well, are there any other trouble makers that you should warn us?" asked Clay to the mayor.

"Well—" but before the mayor could finish his sentence, the Fenton RV came right up to the curb of city hall and Jack Fenton stepped out armed with an anti-ghost gun along with Maddie.

"No ghost hunters who use magic to catch ghosts are going to get that ghost boy but me!" shouted Jack.

"That's Jack Fenton" said the mayor as he leaned over to Clay, the other Xiaolin warriors, Master Fung and Dojo.

"Patience" said Master Fung to Jack, "we mean you know harm. We have the same agenda which is to cleans this city of that troublesome ghost boy."

"If anyone is going to do this cleansing" said Jack as he pointed his finger at Master Fung, "it's not going to be you and your four little warriors here, it's going to be me and Maddie that's going to do the deed."

"Sounds like a challenge" said the head of the Guys in White.

"Just what are you doing here?" asked Jack to the head of the Guys in White.

"That's classified" replied the head of the Guys in White.

"Well" said Raimundo to his friends, "it seems like we now unfortunately know two Jacks."

"Yea" said Kimiko, "one's a villain wannabe and the other is a big screw up."

"So Master Fung" said Omi, "what do you suggest we should do to find this ghost boy?"

"I think it would be good to infiltrate the local high school" replied Master Fung.

"I'm going to be watching you four" said Jack as he and Maddie were getting back into the Fenton RV, "I don't want your magic mumbo jumbo to screw around with my son, daughter or any of their friends."

"Master Fung" said Omi as Jack started the RV and left the scene in quite a rush, "this might be more difficult than finding the Shen Gong Wu."

"Don't worry" said the head of the Guys in White, "I'll make sure you four gain access to Casper High."

"We're counting on you four" said the mayor, "so good luck."

Meanwhile Jack Spicer's advance jet was finally arriving just outside of Amity Park and Jack got out of his jet to look around.

"Jack" said Wuya as she floated toward him and her eyes began to glow a bright yellow, "I am detecting something."

"Shen Gong Wu?" asked Jack.

"No you fool!" replied Wuya, "Something more powerful. I'm pretty sure it has to do something with this Clockwork and his time medallions."

"Why would I want those?" asked Jack.

"So that it would be easy for us to get the pieces of the Golden Knight together, get him as a fellow minion and of course to go back and get the Shen Gong Wu" replied Wuya, "geeze, do the math already Jack."

"But where would we have to look for such special medallions?" asked Jack.

"I'm getting heavy readings from the local high school-Casper High" replied Wuya, "perhaps if you can infiltrate it we can gain access to it."

"No problem" said Jack as he got to the computer on his advance jet, "I'm hacking into the computer system and entering myself into their database."

"Excellent" said Wuya.

As Jack Spicer was trying to hack into Casper High's database, Vlad Plasmius was closely watching him and Wuya from a safer distance.

"Hmm, I wonder what these two characters are up to" said Vlad he then turned intangible and went toward them.

"Will you please hurry up with it Jack" said Wuya.

"I'm going as fast as I can" said Jack, "this school has a hard firewall to crack."

Suddenly a shadow went over Jack as he was typing various codes on the keyboard.

"Wuya, will you please give me some room" said Jack.

"But I'm over here" said Wuya.

Suddenly as Jack Spicer turned around he was shocked to see Vlad Plasmius along with Skulcker standing in front of him.

"W-w-who are you?" asked Jack.

"Let me introduce myself to you" replied Vlad as he changed himself back into Vlad Masters.

"Y-y-y-your Vlad Masters!" shouted Jack with such an excited voice.

"I know, I know" said Vlad, "you heard of me."

"I heard you made a deal with my parents" said Jack.

"That I did" said Vlad, "and I have a deal for you to make your life easier."

"Just lay it on us" said Jack.

"I would like for you to spy on Danny Fenton and anyone associated with him" said Vlad, "and I will enter your name in Casper High's database so that you won't need to do this hacking business."

"This is a waste of time" said Wuya, "we should be getting the Golden Knight as our minion and then search for the Shen Gong Wu."

"The Golden Knight legend you say?" asked Vlad as he ordered Skulcker to bring him a display of some golden armbands and some armor over.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Wuya with such surprise, "You actually found these items?"

"I have my connections" said Vlad, "and all you need to do is cause enough trouble for Daniel and his associates is that clear and you'll get your minion."


	4. New' Students

Chapter 4: 'New' Students

As mourning approached, Jazz drove Danny to school and as he got into his class which was Mr. Launcer's class, Mr. Launcer then directed the entire class to stand up.

"Class" said Mr. Launcer, "I would like to introduce you to five new students at Casper High, they are Clay, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Jack Spicer."

"I don't know why Jack is here" said Clay as he whispered to Omi.

"Probably planning something very, very bad" said Omi.

"Omi" said Mr. Launcer as he began to walk closer to him, "do you have something to say to the class such as introduce yourself perhaps?"

"Oh yes, most certainly" said Omi, "we have, uh come to learn here at this establishment."

"Hey Fenturd" whispered Dash as he leaned over to Danny, "looks like we have somebody else to pick on instead of you."

"Go ahead be my guest" said Danny.

"You five" Mr. Launcer, "you can take your seats near Mr. Fenton, Mr. Folly and Ms. Manson."

"Okay" said Danny as he whispered to Sam and Tucker, "it's officially getting to be worse."

"Let's just hope they don't catch you in your transformation" whispered Sam to Danny.

Meanwhile back at Vlad's hideout in Amity Park, Wuya was still wondering what was Jack Spicer would do at Casper High.

"Are you sure your plan will work" said Wuya as she floated by Vlad who was in his normal human form.

"But of course it will" said Vlad, "you see I have money and the power to do whatever is necessary and even more."

"So when is there going to be the next piece for the Golden Knight?" asked Wuya.

"Oh that?" asked Vlad to Wuya, "It should be arriving within the hour or so at Casper High. Skulcker should be the first to stir things up."

"Well I hope your plan does work" said Wuya.

As the bell rang back at Casper High, Danny was racing toward his next class. He didn't want to use his ghost powers around so long as the Xiaolin warriors were around or this Jack Spicer whoever Danny thought didn't seem to be a pretty picture. While he was running his ghost sense picked up and noticed Skulcker.

"Greetings welt" said Skulcker as he appeared behind him and readied his weapons, "since the last time my enjoyment of seeing people hitting people was disrupted this time I shall stir up the trouble."

"This isn't good" said Danny.

As Danny was about to change into his ghost mode, he noticed the four Xiaolin warriors whom were turning a corner and spotted Skulcker. Danny stopped his transformation just in time.

"What's the matter welt, afraid to fight me?" asked Skulcker as he noticed Danny reverting back into his human self.

"Hey ghost" said Clay as he prepared the Fist of Tebigong, "leave that kid alone."

"Great" said Skulcker as he turned around and noticed the four Xiaolin warriors, "more welts to fire at."

"Looks like this place needs more cleansing than going after this Inviso Bill" said Omi.

Before Skulcker could fire a single shot at the Xiaolin warriors, Clay used his Fist of Tebigong against Skulcker, sending him crashing against some lockers. Skulcker then recovered against the attack only to face an onslaught by Raimundo and Kimiko which damaged part of Skulcker's suit.

"What's taking so long?" asked Vlad on Skulcker's communicator.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble" replied Skulcker as he was fouring all four Xiaolin warriors.

"Well that shipment of the pieces of the Golden Knight pieces should be arriving soon" said Vlad.

"You welts are a waste of my time" said Skulcker as he then fired a smoke grenade at the four Xiaolin warriors whom started to cough giving Skulcker the right time to escape.

As the smoke cleared the hallway was in ruins and Mr. Launcer was quite shocked to see the scene as he dropped his mug of coffee onto the ground.

"Great crouching tigers hidden dragons!" shrieked Mr. Launcer as he looked at the hallway in ruins then he noticed the four new students, "You four who was responsible for this?"

"Uh, it was a crazy ghost?" asked Omi.

"Wrong answer" replied Mr. Launcer, "I would like to see you four in detention."

"Wow" said Raimundo as Mr. Launcer finally left the scene, "he's even tougher than Master Fung."

"We can't find out what Jack Spicer is doing, search for the pieces of the Golden Knight and serve this detention" said Clay.

"Clay's right" said Kimiko, "we have to find this Invisio Bill. Maybe that ghost we just fought is after Inviso Bill as well."

"You mean the anonymous source that came to the Xiaolin temple is wrong about this Inviso Bill, Danny Phantom or whomever these people refer to the ghost boy is wrong?" asked Raimundo.

"Well" said Clay, "we should get going."

As Danny watched the four Xiaolin warriors leave the scene, he then used his ghost powers and left the scene to find his two friends. While the Xiaolin warriors were walking toward their next period, they heard some knocking on the window. As they approached the window they noticed it was Dojo.

"Dojo" said Kimiko, "what are you doing here?"

"Master Fung just sent me here to see how you four were doing" replied Dojo.

"Not so good" said Clay.

"This Mr. Launcer gave us detention" said Raimundo.

"Don't worry" said Dojo, "I have it covered. The Guys in White can erase whatever damages Mr. Launcer has done."

"Well that's a relief" said Raimundo.

"I also have to show you guys these strange bumps on my tail" said Dojo as he showed it to the four Xiaolin warriors as the suddenly gasped.

"You mean the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Omi.

"No" replied Dojo, "something much more powerful, the pieces of the Golden Knight."

"But where would they be located at?" asked Omi.

"Students" replied Mr. Launcer on the inner comm., "some priceless artifacts are on display in the auditorium. As for our four new students I hope you four don't go all kung fu and ruin things."

"Quick" said Omi, "we have to hurry to this auditorium."

Meanwhile a few hallways down, Danny had finally caught up with Sam and Tucker and Sam showed the medallion Clockwork had given her was glowing a bright yellow glow.

"Looks like one of those pieces of the Golden Knight is nearby" said Sam.

"Then it's time to go ghost" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode and took Sam and Tucker to the auditorium.

As they finally arrived, Danny hid Sam and Tucker in a safe place and he noticed that this Jack Spicer was acting quite suspiciously around the pieces of the Golden Knight.

"Okay" said Danny as he appeared right in front of Spicer, "I don't know who the heck you are."

"If you must know ghost boy" said Jack, "I am an evil genius and I waste no time with ilk such as you."

As Jack Spicer continued to attempt to lecture Danny Phantom on what an "Evil Genius" he was, the four Xiaolin warriors came onto the scene and were shocked to see what looked like by their perspective to be siding with Jack Spicer.

"I knew you ghost boy couldn't be trusted!" shouted Omi as he and the rest of the Xiaolin warriors came onto the scene, "You have been collaborating with Jack Spicer and his ilk!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Jack, "as much as I think having a ghost boy as a minion I have my own agenda that won't need such minions."

"Hey, I'm not his minion!" protested Danny.

As Danny was trying to convince the four Xiaolin warriors he wasn't on the same side of Jack Spicer, Skulcker who recovered from the fight with the four Xiaolin warriors was looking at the unfolding events from a safe distance.

"I can't believe these welts are going to do my job for me" said Skulcker to himself, "when these Xiaolin welts finish off my welt I can finally have his skin as a pelt."


	5. Master Fung's Intervention

Chapter 5: Master Fung's Intervention

As Jack Spicer continued to argue with the four Xiaolin warriors on how Danny Phantom wasn't his minion, he finally reached the boiling point and then reached for his communicator watch.

"If I can't show you Xiaolin losers that this Danny Phantom or who ever the people of Amity Park refer to him I'll seek my newly upgraded Jackbots to chase him down" said Jack as he pressed the button on the watch.

"Newly upgraded?" asked Danny with a strange curious look on his face.

Suddenly Jack Spicer's Jackbots burst into the auditorium's back doors. Lasers and other short of sharp objects appeared as the Jackbots made their attack against Danny. As Danny attempted to dodge a laser beam from one of the Jackbots, the laser beam managed to hit Danny's shoulder.

"How did you get anti-ghost technology?" asked Danny to Jack Spicer as he held his shoulder.

"Let's just say I have my sources" replied Jack.

"Looks like Jack Spicer wasn't kidding about this" said Clay as he and the rest of the Xiaolin warriors observed Danny firing ghost beams at the oncoming Jackbots.

"This Inviso Bill seems to be a formidable for" said Omi as he observed Danny destroyed several more Jackbots.

"Want to go help him?" asked Raimundo to Omi.

"Well" replied Omi as Danny fired his ghost beams at the oncoming Jackbots, "if he's against Jack Spicer, okay."

As the four Xiaolin warriors leaped into battle to help Danny ward off the oncoming Jackbots, Skulcker wasn't pleased with this development.

"This isn't good" said Skulcker, "why are those four welts not fighting the welt I am supposed to have for a pelt? Skulcker is changing the method of this hunt."

While Danny was fighting the Jackbots, the four Xiaolin warriors leaped into battle to aid Danny.

"Why are you suddenly helping me?" asked Danny as he destroyed a Jackbot with his ghost beam to Omi.

"Let's just say" said Omi as he kicked another Jackbot down, "that although we do not trust you, at least you're not on Spicer's side of evil."

"My newly improved Jackbots are being destroyed!" cried Jack as he was about to pull out some of his hair.

"If you need help then let Skulcker aid you!" said Skulcker as he appeared right beside Jack Spicer.

"Plasmius is behind pinning you four against me" said Danny to the four Xiaolin warriors who were still busy fighting off the Jackbots.

"Who?" asked Raimundo as he destroyed another Jackbot.

"I'll explain after the fight" replied Danny as he fired another ghost beam at another Jackbot.

"So what can you do?" asked Jack as he turned over to Skulcker.

"Just this" replied Skulcker as he readied his rockets, lasers and other assorted weaponry and aimed it at the four Xiaolin warriors who were still busy fighting off the last of the Jackbots.

As the four Xiaolin warriors continued to fight the Jackbots they were unaware of the oncoming rockets launched by Skulcker that was heading toward their direction. Danny then grabbed all four of them and turned intangible to dodge the rockets. As he did just that, the rockets simply destroyed the rest of the Jackbots.

"This is what I have come for all along" said Skulcker as he took the pieces of the Golden Knight from its display case and fled the scene.

"Wait for me!" shouted Jack as he began to retreat from the scene.

As Danny and the four Xiaolin warriors recovered from the battle, Danny's two friends were signaling Danny that Mr. Launcer was coming so Danny used his ghost powers and left the scene along with his two friends Sam and Tucker leaving the scene as well.

"Hey, where did that ghost boy go to?" asked Kimiko as she was looking around for Danny.

Suddenly Mr. Launcer burst into the room and noticed that the artifact that was going to be displayed in the auditorium was missing and the same four Xiaolin warriors were standing there along with the auditorium in ruins.

"Great Karate Kid whose responsible for this?" asked Mr. Launcer as he was quite angry with the four Xiaolin warriors.

"It was Jack Spicer and the ghost boy" replied Omi.

"And that other ghost we fought earlier" said Clay.

"You expect me to believe this?" asked Mr. Launcer, "I'm extending your detention to help in repairing the auditorium along with the theft of the artifact given by the anonymous donor."

"I don't know if this ghost boy was ever on our side" said Raimundo as Mr. Launcer left the scene.

"Somehow I am agreeing with you Raimundo" said Omi as he looked deeply depressed.

Meanwhile as Danny brought his two friends to a safe spot, he was going to get some answers with trying to find the whereabouts of the master of these Xiaolin warriors.

"So how are you going to find the master of these Xiaolin warriors?" asked Sam to Danny.

"Look no further" replied a voice behind the three.

As Danny turned around he noticed a strange man wearing a blue robe standing right behind him.

"You must be this Danny Phantom I have heard so much about" said the strange man.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I am Master Fung the teacher of the four Xiaolin warriors you ran into awhile ago" replied Master Fung.

"Look, I don't want any trouble" said Danny as he got into his fighting position.

"You don't have to fight Daniel" said Master Fung, "you see I have done some meditation and I know that Clockwork was behind in helping you get away from my four Xiaolin warriors in training. I also know that they are quite confused if you happen to be on their side or not."

"So what are you really getting at?" asked Danny to Master Fung.

"I'm offering you to take me down in a showdown" replied Master Fung.

"A what?" asked Danny.

"A simple showdown" replied Master Fung, "me with my Xiaolin warrior skills against your ghost powers."

"Name the place and location" said Danny.

"How about a field not fair from Amity Park" said Master Fung, "we shall meet there within an hour. As for your two friends I suggest they should not be apart of this showdown."

"You guys heard him" said Danny to his two friends.

"Don't worry" said Sam, "keep in contact with us after this showdown ends."

As his two friends have left the scene, Danny floated away from Amity Park while Master Fung got into a limo provided by the Guys in White and followed Danny to the field.

"Are you sure you want to trust this ghost boy?" asked the head of the Guys in White who was sitting next to Master Fung in the limo.

"There are greater dangers than this ghost boy you seem to concentrate on so much" replied Master Fung.


	6. Showdown in the Field

Chapter 6: Showdown in the Field

As Danny was following the limo Master Fung along with the head of the Guys in White were in some of the Guys in White had arrived at Casper High and showed their badge to Mr. Launcer.

"We want you to redeem these four" said one of the agents as he showed a picture of the four Xiaolin warriors to Mr. Launcer.

"They broke the rules" said Mr. Launcer, "I can't go back on my word."

"I say you can" said the second agent, "because if you won't we'll audit your taxes."

"Fair enough" said Mr. Launcer, "you gentlemen may leave now."

As the two agents from the Guys in White left Mr. Launcer's office they spotted the four Xiaolin warriors making their way down the hall.

"We spotted the four Xiaolin warriors" said the first agent on his communicator.

"Good" said the head of the Guys in White who was in the limo on his communicator, "tell them that Master Fung is going to face the ghost boy."

"You four" said the second agent to the four Xiaolin warriors as they were spotted, "come with us. Your Master Fung is going to have a little showdown with the ghost boy."

"Well count us in as backup then" said Clay.

"So where is this showdown taking place?" asked Omi.

"In a field on the outskirts of Amity Park" replied the first agent.

"We can't afford for you four to be exposed" said the second agent, "so we're taking you to the location along with your dragon Dojo whom we have already run into."

"Wow, you guys have a lot of neat stuff under your white coats" said Dojo as he finally appeared from the first agent's white coat.

"Please don't go there anymore" said the first agent, "we have classified material in there."

"Now if you would follow us" said the second agent, "we'll provide you with the transportation necessary to reach your destination."

As the Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo were being directed toward another limo the Guys in White had provided, Master Fung and Danny Phantom had already arrived on the scene.

"So this must be the ghost boy I have heard so much about" said Master Fung as the head of the Guys in White led him out of the limo as he parked a few feet from the open field.

"Yea, that's him alright" said the head of the Guys in White as Danny floated down toward where Master Fung was.

"You're working for the Guys in White?" asked Danny to Master Fung.

"Not exactly" replied Master Fung, "we were told by an anonymous source told us you were causing trouble."

"Well, I got news for you" said Danny, "that 'anonymous source' was actually Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius."

"You mean to say we have another ghost like you running around?" asked the head of the Guys in White.

"Yes" replied Danny, "and you are chasing the wrong halfa. So what's this showdown going to be?"

"You and I will find the Shen Gong Wu which I have told these Guys in White to hid" said Master Fung, "this showdown shall either be with your demise or gaining your word and trust."

"I accept the consequences if I fail" said Danny.

"Very well then" said Master Fung, "let the showdown begin."

Before Danny's eyes, the small grass on the field turned became quite large as big as trees.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Danny.

"It's just what happens when these showdowns are initiated" replied Master Fung.

"That's strange" said the head of the Guys in White as he studied the field, "my men didn't see these large things when they hid this Shen Gong Wu."

"Let the showdown begin, Gong Ye Tompie!" shouted Master Fung.

"What?" asked both Danny and the head of the Guys in White.

"It means go" sighed Master Fung as he began the race to find the Shen Gong Wu.

"Wow" said Danny as he observed the new field, "this takes finding a needle in the hay stack a whole new meaning."

"You're telling me" said the head of the Guys in White.

Danny then heads into the large field in attempt to find the Shen Gong Wu before Master Fung does.

"I don't even know what this Shen Gong Wu even looks like" said Danny.

Suddenly Clockwork appeared in front of Danny.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"I know I'm not really suppose to be here like I intervened before" replied Clockwork, "but I can give you helpful hints."

"Well, this is just between me and this Master Fung" said Danny.

As Danny was beginning to search the field, Clockwork then went back to his tower to watch for the progress while Danny was trying to find this Shen Gong Wu; he came across some sort of strange sash of some sort. He didn't even know what it was and Clockwork who was watching the events unfold from his tower was just shaking his head.

"Pick it up you fool" said Clockwork, "or you'll become the target of not just the Guys in White but these Xiaolin warriors."

Danny finally picked up the strange sash and the large grassy field changed back into its normal self along with Master Fung greeting Danny.

"Well done ghost boy" said Master Fung, "I am pleased that you didn't ask Clockwork to aid you in your showdown."

"You knew Clockwork was here?" asked Danny.

"But of course I knew" replied Master Fung.

As Master Fung was about to lead Danny to the head of the Guys in White, another limo popped up with the four Xiaolin warriors being led out by two agents for the Guys in White.

"Looks like you got that ghost boy down pretty hard Master Fung" said Raimundo.

"Please" said Master Fung, "this ghost boy isn't the ghost we need to cleanse this place from."

"If he isn't the ghost that we should cleanse" said Omi, "then who could have summoned us in the first place?"

"That would be me" said a voice behind them as everybody turned around they noticed Vlad Plasmius along with Jack Spicer, Wuya and Skulcker.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Kimiko.

"The name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius" replied Vlad, "and for quite awhile I have been using you Xiaolin warriors and these Guys in White to fight against the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom."

"But we have just come for the pieces of the Golden Knight to make it our minion against you people" said Wuya.

"All points bulletin" said the head Guys in White, "the real—"

But before the head of the Guys in White or the other agents could respond Vlad used his ghost beam and knocked each of them unconscious.

"Now that's settled" said Vlad then he turns toward Master Fung and the Xiaolin warriors, "I believe you have something we want."


	7. Being Beaten to the Punch

Chapter 7: Being Beaten to the Punch

Master Fung, his four Xiaolin warriors and Danny Phantom stood on the opposite side of the field and Vlad Plasmius along with his allies Wuya, Jack Spicer and his Jackbots on the other.

"So you are behind the schemes that have been happening around here?" asked Omi to Vlad.

"For someone as bald as you I am surprised you manage to catch on so quickly" replied Vlad.

"Of course Vlad is behind this" said Danny as he turned to the four Xiaolin warriors and Master Fung, "Vlad does this quite often."

"You should heed Daniel's word" said Vlad, "I'm getting quite good at it as I have made some friends of my own."

"Well this time you won't be coming around these parts anymore" said Clay.

"That's where you are wrong you see" said Vlad, "it was me who was your 'anonymous source' who made you think that Daniel was the thief. It was also me who bought those pieces of the Golden Knight and all I had for you four and your master to do was just bring the rest to me and so that my two new best friends can have their minion."

"Well you're still not going to get away with this" said Kimiko.

"You people want a fight?" asked Vlad as he split himself into four Vlads, "Then let's fight."

"So what should I do?" asked Jack to Vlad as he and his clones were firing his ghost beams at the four Xiaolin warriors and Danny.

"Get the rest of the pieces of the Golden Knight that are back at the temple in Amity Park" replied Vlad, "and oh, Skulcker will accompany you."

"Will do" said Jack as he started up his two mini helicopters and started up his way toward the temple.

"Jack's heading toward the temple" said Raimundo as he was dodging a ghost beam from one of Vlad's clones.

"Don't worry" said Danny as he started to float up to chase Jack Spicer, "I'll stop him."

Before Danny could even get close to Jack who was heading toward the temple, a blast from nowhere almost hit Danny, but he recovered and recognized that Skulcker was right behind him.

"Hello welt" said Skulcker as he gave an evil smile and started to ready his weapons at Danny, "looks like I'll have your skin as a pelt sooner than I would have guessed."

As Skulcker fired his rockets at Danny, Danny then used his ghost shield and deflected the rockets and the rockets were deflected back at Skulcker who turned intangible. Skulcker then fired a rope around Danny's waist and then pressed a button on his suit and gave Danny a good shock causing him much pain. Danny then had enough of this and began to swing Skulcker around and around; finally, he lets go of Skulcker and fires a large ghost beam at Skulcker sending him flying toward the wall.

"Sorry Skulcker" said Danny, "I can't stay and fight with you, but I got to stop a thief."

"Come back here welt" said Skulcker as he was trying to get himself off the wall.

As Danny was finally catching up to Jack Spicer, Jack turned around and noticed Danny was not far behind.

"Jackbots" said Jack on his communicator and came to his side, "take care of the ghost boy."

"Uh oh" said Danny as the Jackbots were coming toward him with drawing their new and improved anti-ghost guns and sharp objects, "this looks like trouble."

As the Jackbots were coming toward Danny, some of the Jackbots fired several anti-ghost lasers at Danny. Danny dodged most of them, but when one laser managed to hit Danny's sleeve, Danny held his arm in pain, but managed to recover from the attack and fire a ghost beam at the Jackbot destroying it. He then fired some more ghost beams at the other Jackbots that were coming toward him along with turning intangible as one of the managed to charge at him, but fired a ghost beam destroying that one. As Danny was about to head back in the chase against Jack, Skulcker grabbed Danny by the neck and threw him to the wall.

"I'm not finish with you welt" said Skulcker as he readied more of his weapons at Danny.

"This is just not my day" said Danny as he dodged the attacks from Skulcker's weapons.

"It's also going to be your last day welt" said Skulcker as he used some sort of mechanical machine gun at Danny.

Danny then had enough and fired a large ghost beam at the mechanical machine gun destroying it. Skulcker then just readied another weapon which was another bazooka and fired a large beam from it at Danny sending him crashing through a window and crashing against the wall of the room and onto the ground.

"Face it welt" said Skulcker as he pointed his weapon through the destroyed window, "this time I shall have your skin as a pelt and of course my client and his allies shall be happy as well."

"That's what you think" said Danny as he recovered from the attack and fired another large ghost beam at Skulcker's weapon destroying it and leaving the scene to find and chase down Jack Spicer.

"Run welt, run" said Skulcker, "but you shall fail to stop this Jack Spicer's goals and mine as well."

As Danny was quite far behind of Jack Spicer this time, Jack had finally arrived at the temporary temple in Amity Park where the remaining pieces of the Golden Knight were held.

"Good thing this Skulcker character kept that ghost boy busy" said Jack then he noticed some Guys in White agents guarding the entrance, "just what I need. Hmm, maybe there's something in my arsenal that should get rid of those two."

"Anything strange out of the ordinary?" asked the first agent to his partner.

"No" replied the second agent, "nothing quite suspicious."

Suddenly a strange grenade from the sky fell down to the ground right at the feet of the two agents and some sort of strange gas came out of the grenade, making those two agents sleepy and fell down to the ground.

"What a bunch of saps" said Jack as he landed, "now I just need to acquire those pieces of the Golden Knight and head back to the field."

As Jack entered the temple and knocked out some of the other agents for the Guys in White along with the monks, Danny had arrived too late and noticed the two agents for the Guys in White unconscious.

"I'm too late" said Danny.

"And it's too late for you as well welt" said Skulcker as he was racing toward Danny giving Danny a good punch and sending him flying toward the column of the temple.

"Hey Skulcker" said Jack as he was leaving the scene with the pieces of the Golden Knight, "thanks for keeping the ghost boy at bay for me."

"Anytime" said Skulcker as he held Danny right up on the column and was about to give Danny a good punch in the face.

"Time in" said a familiar voice to Danny and Clockwork appeared just in the nick of time.

"What the?" asked Skulcker as he turned around and noticed Clockwork, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm an interventionist here to stop you" replied Clockwork as he used his time staff and fired a large ghost beam at Skulcker sending him right into the ghost zone.

"Clockwork?" asked Danny as he regained consciousness.

"You better head toward that field" replied Clockwork as he used his staff and disappeared back to his tower.

"Let's just hope I'm not too late this time" said Danny as he started to try to follow Jack Spicer.


	8. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter 8: Putting the Pieces Together

It was a race against time as Danny was trying to chase down Jack Spicer who was already eyeing on the field where Vlad Plasmius and his clones were quite busy trying to ward off the Xiaolin warriors along with Jack's Jackbots getting into the action as well. Jack then landed near where the main Vlad was while his three other clones continued to fire at Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Omi.

"It's about time" said Vlad as Jack made a safe landing.

"So let's make an exit already" said Wuya.

"Ah" moaned Jack, "but I just got here."

"We should get that minion now" said Wuya, "so let's make an exit already."

"Way ahead of you" said Vlad as he used some sort of smoke grenade and made an escape from the scene.

As everyone was coughing, Danny had finally arrived on the scene and the head of the Guys in White and the two other agents woke up from the ordeal.

"Hey, what's the ghost boy doing here?" asked the head of the Guys in White.

"He's not the enemy" replied Master Fung as he walked toward him and his two agents.

"Look" said the other agent, "we have been after the ghost boy for a long time."

"But the real ghost you should be worrying about is Vlad Plasmius" said Danny to the head of the Guys in White.

"Plasmius" thought the head of the Guys in White as he was reaching for his communicator, "I'll put out in all points bulletin on this ghost. But we're still keeping an eye on you ghost boy."

As Vlad Plasmius, Wuya, Jack Spicer and his Jackbots arrived to Vlad's secret safe house in Amity Park; Vlad laid down the other pieces of the Golden Knight on a table.

"Tell me" said Wuya to Vlad, "how rich are you to acquire these artifacts?"

"Quite rich" replied Vlad as he signaled Jack to hand him over the remaining pieces of the Golden Knight.

Vlad then placed the pieces all the pieces together on the table. As everyone stood back, there was some sort of strange golden light coming from the pieces on the table and a ghost of the knight was formed. The ghost then got up from the table and looked around.

"I don't believe it" said the Golden Knight as he looked around, "I'm alive! Well not quite since I'm still a ghost but I'm pretty sure you people who placed my pieces together get the point."

"So you must be the legendary Golden Knight who nearly betrayed Pariah Dark?" asked Vlad.

"That I am" replied the Golden Knight then he bowed down to Vlad, Wuya and Jack Spicer, "and I serve those who have set me free from my punishment. What is my first task my masters?"

"How about cause some trouble for Danny Phantom" replied Vlad.

"And oh, don't forget to take down those pesky Xiaolin warriors as well" added Wuya.

"That I can do my masters" said the Golden Knight.

The ghost knight then aimed his golden sword at the roof and then fired a gold ray from it destroying the roof.

"You know" said Vlad, "you could have just gone invisible."

"I know" said the Golden Knight, "I like doing stuff like that."

As the Golden Knight left the scene, Master Fung was still quite worried as he had an uneasy feeling in his bones.

"What's the matter Master Fung?" asked Clay to Master Fung.

"Something isn't quite right" replied Master Fung.

"How can you tell?" asked Raimundo.

Suddenly the Golden Knight appeared right behind everybody.

"I'm no expect on this Xiaolin stuff" said Danny then he points to the Golden Knight, "but I think that's what's wrong."

"I am here to serve my masters" said the Golden Knight, "and it seems like you people are in their way."

"Well we're not going anywhere" said Omi, "because you are not going to wreck havoc on the rest of the world."

"I'm not going anywhere" said the Golden Knight, "but perhaps you can serve in the afterlife as my soldiers in my armies that will be wrecking havoc."

The Golden Knight then pulled out his sword and fired a golden ray at the four Xiaolin warriors and Master Fung who quickly dodged it and a large crater was in the place instead.

"So how are we going to defeat this Golden Knight?" asked Raimundo to Master Fung.

"Use the Shen Gong Wu that you brought" replied Master Fung.

"Right" said the four Xiaolin warriors.

Kimiko took out the Star of Hanabi and used it against the Golden Knight and sent him crashing down to the field while Clay used his Fist of Tebigong and used it to grab a slab of the Earth and threw it at the Golden Knight who was trying to recover from the first attack.

"I was wondering if you could help me out here" said Raimundo to Danny as he got out the Sword of the Storm.

"Ah, I see where this is going" said Danny.

Danny stepped beside Raimundo and as Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm, Danny also used his ghostly wail against the Golden Knight. The combination of the attacks sent the Golden Knight flying across the field and nearly hitting a nearby barnyard.

"I have enough of this" said the Golden Knight.

As the Golden Knight recovered from the attack, he was racing toward both Danny and Raimundo and he aimed his two fists at them. But before he could reach them, Omi used his Orb of Tornami against the Golden Knight which sent a gush of water toward him and sent him crashing into some nearby hay.

"Looks like all I need to do now is suck this ghost into the Fenton thermos" said Danny.

"That's what you think" said the Golden Knight as he recovered from the attack, "I need to summon my loyalists to the scene."

The Golden Knight then gets up and then placed his sword right into the ground and began to chant some sort of strange words. A golden circle appeared around the Golden Knight and the sword itself as several skeleton soldiers whom also betrayed Pariah Dark were risen from the ground.

"This could be trouble" said Clay as he observed the skeleton soldiers coming toward them.

"Just when you think one problem is gone for me" said Danny, "another problem appears."

"Then let's waste no time in dealing with this evil" said Omi as he and the Xiaolin warriors and Danny Phantom raced toward the Golden Knight and his loyalists.


	9. Ending a Dark Legend

Chapter 9: Ending a Dark Legend

As the four Xiaolin warriors and Danny Phantom launched their attack against the Golden Knight and the skeleton soldiers that were loyal to him, Danny was the first one to fire his ghost beam at the skeleton soldiers, while Raimundo then used the Sword of the Storm and blew them away.

"Looks like we're doing it" said Clay as he used the Fist of Tebigong and picked up a large slab of Earth and threw it against the skeleton soldiers.

"You got that right" said Kimiko as she zapped several skeleton soldiers with her Star of Hanabi.

"We should keep up the pressure" added Omi as he used his Orb of Tornami against the skeleton soldiers.

"But I still have a few surprises up my sleeve" said the Golden Knight.

The Golden Knight then charges up his golden sword and aims it directly at Danny and the four Xiaolin warriors and then fires a large golden beam that sends them flying into the air and crashing onto the ground. As Danny was flying in the air he didn't notice that the time medallion which Clockwork gave him fell to the ground. Danny and the four Xiaolin warriors soon recovered from the large attack made by the Golden Knight.

"You people want to take me on?" asked the Golden Knight as they were coming toward him, "then bring it on."

All five took on the Golden Knight. The Golden Knight then swung his sword against Raimundo and Clay sending them right down to the ground. As Kimiko tried to give the Golden Knight a good kick, but the Golden Knight grabbed Kimiko's leg and threw her against Omi who was trying to leap and kick the ghost knight as well.

"Looks like it's up to me" said Danny.

As Danny was racing toward the Golden Knight, Danny fired several ghost beams at the Golden Knight. The Golden Knight did his best to block the ghost beams that were aimed at him but Danny then gave the Golden Knight a good punch and another kick and several more punches. Finally the Golden Knight had enough of Danny and grabbed Danny's neck and threw him to the ground.

"I'm not just about to go down yet" said the Golden Knight as he held Danny's neck and pinned him to the ground.

"I suggest you let him go" said Clay as he recovered from the attack.

"Or you'll what?" asked the Golden Knight as he turned his head toward Clay.

"Or I'll give you some of this!" shouted Clay.

Clay then used his Earth element with the Fist of Tebigong and gave the Golden Knight a hard punch sending him flying across the field and finally crashing right into the barnyard destroying part of it.

"So that's what those Shen Gong Wu do?" asked Danny as he recovered from the attack by the Golden Knight.

"Yep" replied Clay, "if you become more advance that is."

"This is getting quite annoying" said the Golden Knight as he got up from the rubble of the barnyard, "looks like I have to get out the heavy artillery against these people."

As the everyone were recovering from the attack against the Golden Knight, the Golden Knight then raced toward them and gave everyone a good punch and several kicks and sent them down to the ground one by one.

"This is was a threat to my masters?" asked the Golden Knight as he began to laugh.

"They didn't mention there would be backup" replied a voice behind the Golden Knight.

As the Golden Knight turned around, he was shocked to see that Clockwork was there right behind him.

"Clockwork" said the Golden Knight, "I might have guessed you would interfere in my plans."

"As long as I am here" said Clockwork, "you won't be able to implement your evil scheme."

Clockwork then fired a beam from his staff at the Golden Knight sending him crashing down to the ground. Then Clockwork used his staff to heal the four Xiaolin warriors and Danny Phantom.

"Who are you?" asked Omi.

"I'll explain things later" replied Clockwork, "but you got a dangerous ghost to cleanse."

The five then launched their attack against the Golden Knight. Kimiko and Raimundo used their Shen Gong Wu against the Golden Knight sending the Golden Knight crashing down to the ground. Omi then used his Orb of Tornami again against the Golden Knight sending a gush of water at the ghost knight knocking him right back toward the barnyard destroying it.

"Looks like it's up to you" said Clockwork to Danny hinting him to get out the Fenton thermos.

Danny then sucks the Golden Knight right into the Fenton thermos and then closes the lid and hands it over to Clockwork. Clockwork then vanishes from the scene.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Raimundo to Danny.

"His name is Clockwork" replied Danny.

"And I am quite pleased he intervened at the right moment" added Master Fung as he came into the scene.

"Well" said Master Fung to Danny, "you better head off. We don't want these Guys in White to change their minds about you."

"I heard that" said Danny as he began to fly away from the scene.

As everyone left the field, Jack Spicer, Wuya and his Jackbots arrived on the scene.

"Looks like there was a party here" said Jack as he observed the destroyed barnyard.

"And we weren't invited" said Wuya, "and I sense the Golden Knight had failed in his mission."

"But don't worry" said Jack as he noticed a strange medallion on the ground, "all is not lost."

"Jack" said Wuya as she noticed Clockwork's time medallion, "do you know what type of medallion you are holding?"

"Yea" replied Jack, "a cool fashion statement."

"No you fool!" shouted Wuya, "Perhaps with your genius you can meddle on how this medallion ticks and wield its power source."

"Now I get where you are going with this" said Jack as he gave an evil smile.


End file.
